Marisa's Restless Life Birth Day
by LuvableGummyBear
Summary: Story 1 of my Marisa's Restless Life series. It is based on Marisa's life from the day she is born to the night she is at the abyss with Asriel. Will continue over time.


Birth Day

_Disclaimer: I do not own HDM, Marisa Coulter, or any other character that is mentioned._

_Author's note: This is the first part of my new fan fic series, Marisa's Restless Life, which I will eventually continue. To anyone who has read my fan fic, Bad Luck Day, that was a preview of my new series, it was **just** a preview though, it will not be included in the series, it is an entirely separate fan fic, that is just for reader's enjoyment. Well, please review! :) _

Maria Andrews, her daemon, a settled brown monkey, was lying in the hospital bed, her son and his cat formed daemon, by her side, wondering about his baby brother. How was he doing in his mother's stomach? What would he look like? Just then, interrupting Mark's thoughts, his other brother, Merlin came in, his daemon in the form of a fox. Mark sometimes felt jealous of his brother's name, him being named after the Great Merlin and all...

Maria let out a wild, piercing scream as she felt another contraction. The doctor took a closer look, and realized that the baby was coming now. He called for the mid-wife to come in, and the two brothers left.  
"Push!!" he yelled to Maria, as she kept screaming. She pushed as hard as she could, getting annoyed as the doctor yelled in her ear. The mid-wife stood beside Maria, holding her hand, while at the same time, yelling 'Push'!

The mid-wife went over to the end of the bed as she heard a crying of a baby, she looked and smiled. "I see a head!" she yelled out in excitement. She kept yelling until the baby was fully out, and she caught it in her arms. The doctor smacked it, and it started to cry, as the mid-wife held it in the air. She smiled. "It's a girl!!" she shouted happily as she handed the newborn girl, over to the hands of the doctor. He smiled.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Andrews. You have just given birth to a baby girl." he said to her. But, Maria did not look happy. She herself wanted a girl, after having two boys, but her sons, and her husband were all expecting a boy. She hardly wanted to bare their disappointment. She knew her husband would not like the thought of having a girl, not one little bit. She was thinking about telling the doctor to tell her husband and sons that the baby died after it was born, but to her disappointment, yet relief, she heard the doctors already telling them the news.

"Congratulations, Maria Andrews has given birth to a girl." he announced, smiling. Maria's husband, Marcus, frowned, his eyes a bit wide. His settled lion daemon growled slightly. Mark and Merlin both had a shocked expression as well, but Mark's was the only one's who looked a bit happy. He was the first one to rush into the room, where Maria held the baby girl in her arms. He was soon followed by his older brother and father. Maria smiled slightly at Marcus.

"It's a girl....." she whispered weakly. Marcus smiled, but he half-forced himself to. He didn't want a girl, but he supposed that he could accept one. He took the girl in his arms and held her head. He looked at Maria, blankly, showing no emotion.

"What should we name her?" he asked. Maria sighed.

"We had it planned to be Marcus the third...." she said, gulping. Mark, who was actually Marcus the second, smiled at the little girl.

"Can I hold her, father? Please?" he asked. He was glad that he was finally an older brother, and not the youngest anymore. He promised himself that he would be a good brother to his sister, unlike the way Merlin treated him. He would be a much, better big brother than Merlin was. Marcus nodded and handed the little girl over to Mark, like she was a baby doll. Mark cradled her in his arms, like she was something more than a baby doll; like a precious gift that was so delicate and fragile. He looked into his little sister's eyes and smiled brightly. "I'll always protect you... I'll be the best big brother in the world. I promise." he whispered. The baby formed a smile, her blue eyes sparkling brightly like diamonds. "She's beautiful. Just like Mum. We should name her Marie. Marie Andrews." Mark suggested happily. Maria smiled and looked at Marcus.

"Well... we already have one named after you." she replied to her husband, before he smiled and nodded.  
"Yes... we will call her Marie, after your mother." he said to his sons. Mark smiled, but Merlin looked curious. He looked at his mother.

"Mum? What are girls like?" he asked. Maria laughed.

"Girls are like me. You like me, don't you?" she playfully asked. Merlin smiled.

"Of course, Mum." he replied and kissed her.

All four of them looked at the little girl in Mark's arms. She was an exact image of Maria. Pale skin, blonde hair, blue eyes. Her daemon was curled in her arms and in the form of a baby lamb.

_A girl...I can't begin to imagine it... all the stress of protecting her, worrying about her getting pregnant, oh, the teenage years! I can't bare to face her going through her 'cycle' for the first time, and the boys, and the buying of all kinds of things for her hair, dresses and shoes, and going on dates, and... ohhh! I can't stand it!!! I will just let Maria handle her. Yes, I won't care about the girl, I won't get attached to her, I won't love her. There, all my problems are settled. _Marcus thought, with a blank expression.

_A little sister, the little fame hog. Of course, everyone will love her more than me, the oldest brother will just be pushed aside, and the little princess will be in his place. I WONT let that happen. I'll do everything in my power to not let that little... thing.. steal my glory and love. I won't let it happen. _Merlin thought, frowning.

_A little sister, I can't believe it! I'll finally have the chance to be a big brother, a better one than Merlin!I'll protect her, and I'll love her, and I'll do things for her, and.. I'll just love her always. My little sister, Marie. _Mark thought, smiling.

_My darling daughter..... what will become of her? _Maria thought with an expression of worry on her face. She knew that she had given her daughter life, but not a good one. She knew that her daughter's life would be a living nightmare.


End file.
